


Old Time

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, She Bandit, She Doc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 耶格听阿班讲那过去的故事Bandit以及Doc女体化
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 3





	Old Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redland).



Gustava肯坐在她旁边吃饭的话，那一定没什么好事情发生。  
“如果你没有看见，”Dominga低头对付自己的土豆沙拉看也不看她一眼，“靠窗的连排座位还有你可以坐的地方。”  
“我不是来拼座的，”Gustava坐在她对面（胸脯抖了抖），“来给你送个东西。”  
Dominga把视线从她的胸前向上移。“是什么？”Dominga咬着勺子挑起眉毛，“我最近需要体检吗？”  
“六号让我给你的。”Gustava拿出一个黄色文件袋放在桌子上，端起餐盘站起来：“明天见，Dominga。”  
“嗯哼，明天见，小胖鸡。”Dominga拿起文件袋端详。  
医生的脸扭曲起来，她似乎做了个深呼吸，昂着头朝Gilles坐着的桌子走过去。  
Dominga哼着歌打开文件袋，摸出一份纸质报告和一张照片。是去年的年终评级，她应该想到的，六号如果有什么要紧的东西当然会亲手交给她。Dominga喝着她的胡萝卜汁翻看报告上的评语和等级，没发现什么她觉得不够好的地方，当然，心理医生们的评价一如既往地微妙。为什么他们就不能直说“这女人是个怪胎”，Dominga想，写得再难懂不还是这回事。  
她继续摸索袋子里的东西，直到一张照片飘出来落在地上。  
“喔，测评专用文件袋，这里面的东西可是很重要。”  
Marius弯腰捡起那张照片，似乎没有考虑过需要询问一样把它翻过来看了一眼。“哇哦，看上去像是你的旧照片。”  
Dominga伸手把照片拽回来，发现那果然是一张有年头的老古董，那时候她还留着短发，颜色漂成接近白色一样的淡金。甚至还有眉钉和长刺的耳环，Dominga开始怀疑那个时候她睡觉有没有被这些玩意儿硌醒过，或者有没有因为它们发炎干脆疼得睡不着觉。或许有，她不记得了，现在她连耳钉都很少戴。  
“看上去非常朋克。”Marius坐在刚才Gustava坐过的地方，一边搅拌他的意大利面一边说，“想分享一下这张照片的故事吗，你知道我们其实都挺好奇的。”  
Dominga把照片塞回去：“‘你们’。”  
“对，我，还有Elias，还有Monika。没错，Monika，尽管她一直说自己不在乎，但我很确定她非常好奇甚至有些莫名其妙的嫉妒。”  
这话让Dominga心情变得更好。“你会告诉他们你听到的东西吗，”她问，“既然他们这么好奇。”  
“大概会，不然Elias一定会天天烦我不让我好好睡觉。”  
Dominga又看了一眼那张照片，扬着眉毛回忆了一下究竟是什么时候拍下来的这张照片，同时好奇六号又是从哪搜罗来的。啊，红洋葱唱片店，还有那个男人的哈雷摩托。其实她更喜欢川崎忍者，不过规矩就是哈雷，所以她也就假装同意“哈雷是最好的”这个观点。  
“这是某一次交易。”她放下照片用最直白的话给Marius讲故事，其实她也怀疑如果自己说得不够直白Marius根本听不懂那些讽刺或者比喻。“我们卖白粉和可卡因给那些枪贩子，这样我们就能拿到便宜的枪。”她继续吃她的午餐，像探索频道的旁白那样怪声怪气地说话：“你知道的，美国枪，或者是一些H&K的突击步枪。”  
“相当传统的药物，”Marius吃下一口炖菜点点头，“为什么不卖更新的那些药片？”  
“我们不想惹出麻烦，”Dominga向后仰，抱起手臂，“新型毒品更容易死人。”  
“明白了，继续。”Marius耸肩。  
Dominga眯起眼睛：“照片里的橱窗是一家黑胶店的，我们在那交易，老板是地狱天使的好伙伴，枪支和子弹也在他的地下室中转。”  
“警察不愿意管的贫民区，”Marius再次耸肩，“相当合理的交易地点。”  
Dominga沉默了一会儿，确定这聒噪的老小子没有别的评价之后继续盯着那张照片回想往事。她抚摸着照片表面的坑洼，才发现自己的指甲真的是有点长了（Gustava一周之前就逼着她剪掉，她假装没听见）。黑色指甲油，和照片上的自己涂的样式几乎一模一样。  
“这张照片是我同事拍的，”她开口，声音恢复正常，“他也算个卧底，负责保证我不会暴露身份。”  
“有趣，”Marius凑过去看照片，“的确，这应该是从高处向下偷拍的角度……他现在还是警察？”  
“他死了。”  
Dominga放下照片，语气没什么波动。  
“哦，”Marius的勺子悬在碗上方，“我很抱歉。”  
“没什么。”Dominga拿起杯子掀开杯盖把胡萝卜汁都喝光：“昨日种种譬如昨日死。”  
Marius沉默了，难得地，几分钟，安静地吃那碗炖菜，直到Dominga放下杯子开始收拾东西。“嘿，”他保持着和刚才一样的轻快语气说，“今天下午是演习，晚上要和我们一起吃个饭吗？Elias和Monika都会来。”  
“有意思，”Dominga封好文件袋，“Monika或者Elias，随便谁，都从来不喜欢和我一起吃饭。”  
“也许之前是这样。”Marius咬着可乐的吸管看她：“但今日种种譬如今日生，不是吗？”

END.


End file.
